This invention relates to a color mixing method for a variable color lighting, capable of obtaining a mixed color light of any desired emission color with a plurality of light sources of different emission colors employed and with a dimming level adjusted with respect to the respective light sources, and a variable color luminaire for use with the color mixing method.